Cookie Rose
Cookie Rose is the main protagonist of Starlake Sidekick. She is an excitable 12-year-old girl who, under the name Kid Biscuit, serves as the eponymous character of the show, working as sidekick to Titanium Fist, the hero of her hometown Starlake. Biography Season 1 In "The Sidekick", Tommy Morales's Video Files In "File I: Who Is Rosanna St. Clare?", Season 2 In "Missing Mother", Personality Cookie Rose is a bright, cheery girl with a lot of energy. She is an adventurer at heart and always wants something to do. Although she is generally a happy person, she is known to be sensitive and insecure about her intelligence, as she battles in school and often sees this as a source of weakness. Physical appearance Cookie Rose is a short girl with light skin, big, green eyes and blonde hair which she wears in two pigtails. She also has a blue headband. She has a noticeable gap between her two front teeth.. She is seen wearing blue overalls over a white shirt, yellow socks and dark blue tennis shoes. Abilities and limitations Abilities * Enhanced reflexes: Like her main ability of enhanced speed, Cookie Rose's enhanced reflexes were teased from the first episode, but were only officially classified by name in the episode "Lady Crossbow". * Enhanced speed: Teased from the very first episode of the series, Cookie Rose's main superpower of enhanced speed is finally revealed in "Blink of an Eye" after she meets Blink and inadvertently uses her enhanced speed to keep up with him during one of his missions. Limitations * Lack of focus: If Cookie Rose is not focused enough on the task at hand, her enhanced reflexes will not come into play; for example, in "Evil Academy", Cookie Rose was unable to fight off some of the students attacking her because she was too horrified by how young they were to concentrate, but as soon as she stopped worrying and started focusing on taking them down, she was able to gain the upper hand in the fight. Relationships Dan Kennedy Cookie Rose and Dan are best friends who often help one another and balance each other out. Cookie Rose's adventurous nature often brings the more cautious Dan out of his shell to explore the world more, whilst Dan's emotional intelligence and sensitivity make him a strong shoulder for Cookie Rose to lean on whenever she's been insulted or hurt. It appears that they usually confide in one another about everything, as Cookie Rose felt bad hiding the truth about her identity from Dan all throughout "Dantective", and Dan was incredibly angry with her in "Dantective Cracks the Case" when he confronted her about being Kid Biscuit solely because she hid it from him for so long. Tommy Morales Tommy and Cookie Rose initially maintain a strict mentor-student relationship, with Tommy usually feeling nothing but exasperation towards Cookie Rose, and Cookie Rose often trying her hardest to impress and prove herself to him. In early episodes Tommy often expresses his disdain at the fact that they are partners, admitting in the episode "In Her Element" that he often sees Cookie Rose as nothing but a nuisance. However, after Cookie Rose's powers are discovered in "Blink of an Eye", his interactions with her change, with Tommy treating Cookie Rose more respectfully and beginning to connect with her more on an emotional level. In "Without Trust", Tommy only stops attacking Dr. Skeleton because Cookie Rose tells him he can trust him, after which Tommy reveals that he would trust Cookie Rose with his life. In "Dan the Defender", Tommy reveals that he warmed up to Cookie Rose after her powers were discovered because it meant that he "wasn't just walking into another tragedy". Trivia * Cookie Rose repeated the third grade. * Her birthday is November 11. ** Seeing as she turned 12 on November 11 2015, it can be assumed that Cookie Rose was born in 2003. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 1